fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
DWAM-TV
DWAM-TV, analog, digital, and virtual channel 30, is a television station licensed to Porac, Pampanga, and serves both the Pampanga and Metro Manila areas, due to its transmitter. It is owned by Trinome Media, as part of a duopoly with Manila-licensed Minecraft Television owned-and-operated television station DWIO-TV (channel 28). Both stations share studios and digital transmitting operations in the Trinome Media Building (official name; known by the name Trinome Media HQ) in Manila, while DWAM-TV has its own analog operations in Porac. History Prior history of channel 26 Before DWAM-TV signed on, the channel 26 allocation belonged to VGC satellite D26VC in Olongapo when it signed on in 1972. VGC signed off the satellite in 1974, after only two years due to their acquisition of DZXX-TV (channel 20; now defunct, replaced by DWFV-TV) from Metromedia. Manila DMA Law On January 22, 1997, Fidel Ramos implemented a law that a channel from another province can serve the Manila DMA alongside its local DMA if paid P100,000 pesos, to make a transmitter of it. Trinome Media went to NTC, and paid P100,000 pesos to make DWAM-TV a station to serve Manila alongside Porac. First two years (1998-1999) DWAM-TV started test broadcast by just broadcasting color bars in April 1, 1998. 37 days, later it started official broadcast and its first program is John en Marsha. Before 2001, it is situated on Channel 26. Later, it broadcasts Eat Bulaga! and Student Canteen. It also broadcasts some other shows. On June 16, 1998, it started broadcasting News-26 (now PHTV News 30), which is still broadcasting until today. It went up the rating to No.2, behind DZCP-TV. It broadcasts more shows, such as some old news coverages. On May 7, 1999, its first anniversary's celebration is on Araneta Coliseum, and announces its new shows and others. On August 21, 1999, it started broadcasting Station ID Compilations. That show became bigger, and became No.1 at the end of the month. Starting December 31, 1999, it started new year countdowns. On January 4, 2000, Trinome launched D86AM on channel 86, as a translator of DWAM mainly in other places of Manila. This is on SUHF because they are testing the SUHF transmitters given by the VGC for future use. It is still on operations today. Short Downfall (2000) On February 2000, DWAM-TV became no.5, due to DZCP-TV (and its Kapampangan affiliate DZMX-TV) made a new show that became bigger. On the same month, Trinome Media launched DWAM-FM, a middle-of-the-road (MOR) independent radio station on 87.7 MHz (now on 100.1 MHz to avoid interference with DWMD-TV, on channel 6, which runs on 87.75 MHz), but it did not resolve the television station's problems. Came back in ratings (2000-present) As DWAM-TV is downfalling, they broadcasted a show called The History of Philippine Television. That show became big, and in September 2000, DWAM-TV became No.1 again. DWAM-TV's channel was situated to Channel 30 from Channel 26, in December 1, 2001. On 2000, it started broadcasting vintage Tagalog Dubs and vintage cartoons, such as Batibot. The channel 26 allocation is now the home of PlayStation TV owned-and-operated station DZPS-TV. On 2015, with the help of E-Media, DWAM became a superstation. On April 22, 2019, the analog DWAM-TV was knocked off the air when a Magnitude 6.1 earthquake from Castillejos, Zambales hit the hardest in Porac. Thus, the transmitter unit got crashed by the quake. It took about a month to rebuild, and on May 20, 2019, DWAM-TV was back on the airwaves on analog UHF channel 30. On May 28, 2019, DWAM-DT2 started on operations, broadcasting vintage Tagalog dubs and cartoons. Due to that, the vintage cartoons and Tagalog dubs were move to DT2. On June 13, 2019, DWAM-PVN was renamed to DWAM HD and added another subchannel for more shows. Programs List of programs broadcast by PVN Sign on/off history May 7, 1998-November 30, 2001 This is PHTV Vintages Network, DWAM-TV. PVN is a commercial TV broadcast station owned and operated by Trinome Media, authorized by the National Telecommunications Commission with Permit Number BSD-0298-1998 (REN) to expire on November 28, 2001. PVN's transmitter and studio complex is located at the DWAM studio complex, Jose Abad Santos Ave City of San Fernando, Pampanga. PVN operates with a transmitting power of 55-thousand watts. PVN programs are seen nationwide via PVN's stations. PVN is a proud member of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas or KBP. All programs have been approved for by the Movie and Television Review Classfication Board. Programs telecast on the station may not be used for any purpose except exhibition at time of their broadcast on receivers in places where no admission ,cover or mechanical operating charges are made. This is PHTV Vintages Network 26, now signing on/off. Schedule (WIP) Gallery pHTV19982010.png|Logo from 1998 to 2010. DWAM-TV Ident 2010|Station ID (2010-present) PHTVVintagesNetwork2010.jpg|Logo from 2010-present with slogan. JohnEnMarshAWAMTV.jpg|Screencap during March 8, 2019. EATBULAGA2007.jpg|Screencap during August 17, 2007. DWAM-TV Analog Broadcast - April 22, 2019|DWAM was knocked off the air for analog free-to-air TV because the analog transmitter was knocked by the earthquake. DTV/cable/satellite viewers were informed about the news, albeit nothing happened to their reception. DWAM-TV Digital Broadcast - April 22, 2019|DWAM digital viewers remained getting reception. DWAM-TV Commercial Break - May 22, 2019 bandicam 2019-06-10 09-03-54-408.jpg|Screenbug used in news coverages. bandicam 2019-06-13 13-44-37-925.jpg|Testcard from 2010-present. received_1204244436629684.jpeg|Screenbug from November 18, 2019 during Tom and Jerry (with countdown from Mutya Ning Porac 2019) News opens (before 2001) Image0156it8.png|Umaga version image12345.png|Hapon version image2.png|Gabi version image3.png|Hatinggabi version Slogans * Pag TV, dito kami! (May 7, 1998 - April 30, 2010) * It's A Good Feeling To Know PHTV (jingle; May 7, 1998 - April 30, 2010) * Basta PHTV, punta lang dito! (May 1, 2010 - present) Image Campaign Themes (from PHTV Network) * Good Feeling To Know/The News Leader/Where You Belong - JAM Productions/TM Productions (May 7, 1998 - April 30, 2010) * The One For All - Gari Media Group (May 1, 2010 - present) News Themes * Up To The Minute - Killer Tracks (1998 - 2001) * Advantage - Gari Media Group (2001 - 2005) * Alive - 615 Music (2005 - 2008; 2010 - 2015) * NBC Tower - 615 Music (2008 - 2010) * The One For All - Gari Media Group (2015 - present) News Slogan Despite being a Filipino-oriented channel in Filipino language and having Filipino news, its news slogan is written and shown in English. DTV switchover Trinome Media announced DTV switchovers for DWAM-TV and DWIO-TV, but the date is to be announced at a later time. On May 7, 2018, at the "20-Year, a DWAM special" on Araneta Coliseum, Den Serran, Jr., the owner of Trinome Media, announced that the DTV Switchover is on December 31, 2020. Classic Movie 30 themes * CBS Movie Intro Theme 1984 (1998-2001) * ABC Movie Intro Theme 1980s (2001-2010) * NBC Movie Intro Theme 1984 (2010-present) Category:Philippines Category:Television channels and stations established in 1998 Category:Pampanga Category:Porac Category:Channel 26 Category:Trinome Media Category:Porac, Pampanga